Twin Mages
by Ddragonblade
Summary: Brother and sister fighting the fifth Blight together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry, I may not be going word for word in any of these, and please forgive any bad grammar; this is my first time writing something like this.

Drifting through the Fade as she dreams, Sarliana comes to a door that is marked with runes in a language she has never seen. As she studies the runes, she hears a voice say:

"Wake up, apprentice".

She opens her eyes to see Knight Commander Greigor and First Enchanter Irving standing off to her side. She gets out of bed to notice that her brother, Sarlin, is also being woken up by another Templar. Rubbing her eyes, Sarliana asks:

"What's going on?"

"It's time for your Harrowing," responds Irving.

Sarlin opens his eyes to see an armored helmet looking down at him. Letting his anger get the better of him, he pushes the armored figure out of his face, saying loudly:

"Damn Templars! Waking me up in the middle of the night."

Looking over at his sister he sees that her face is pale and she looks afraid. Rushing over to his sister's side, he holds her tightly, all the while glaring at Knight Commander Greigor and First Enchanter Irving.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demands loudly. Irving sighs.

"It is time for you two to face the Harrowing."

Sarlin holds his sister tightly and whispers in her ear.

"Let's go show these old fools that we are ready to be to be full-fledged mages."

Sarliana looks up at her brother and nods meekly.

As Sarlin and Sarliana walk through the tower towards the Harrowing chamber, Sarlin opens his mind to his twin sister. Knowing her as well as he does, he knew she had been dreading the Harrowing. She knows all too well how easily she could fail and be killed.

As they reach the Harrowing chamber Sarliana breaks down and starts crying out of terror. Sarlin holds on to his sister, whispering:

"You know that I would never let a demon take control of you. I will always be your shield and your sword, so smile and relax, dear sister."

Irving looks at his two young apprentices and sighs, knowing that one or both of them may fail. Taking a deep breath, he speaks up.

"At last, we come to the Harrowing."

Greigor picks up on Irving's hesitation and says:

"You shall be sent alone into the Fade to deal with a demon, with nothing but your will to guide and protect you." Looking at the two mages, he can't help but scowl, but he continues. "If you fail and become possessed, we will do our duty." He turns to the small basin in the center of the room. "Lyrium, the raw essence of magic., it shall be your gateway into the Fade. I wish the both of you luck."

Sarlin takes his sister's hand and walks up to the pool of Lyrium. He smiles and turns towards the Templars watching.

"We shall pass this test of yours," he says. "My sister and I will both come out of this stronger, just you watch."

After he says that, Sarliana grips his hand more tightly. He turns towards her and nods. They both reach their hands out towards the Lyrium, they both feel themselves being pulled in opposite directions. After a moment or two, Sarliana blacks out. Sarlin, gritting his teeth, trying to remain conscious, lasts a few seconds longer, but he too is unable to remain conscious.

Sarliana opens her eyes and leaps to her feet. With a start, she immediately notices that her brother is nowhere to be seen.

"Sarlin!" she cries out, listening for a response that never comes.

She sobs a little. But then realizes that she needs to be strong, she needs to find a way to beat the demon that is hunting her.

She closes her eyes. She can still see the images of the runes that she saw in her dream, but in recalling them she notices that a few of them are brighter than the others. As if controlled by some other force, her arm and hand start moving on their own and begin drawing the runes in the air. As the runes are being drawn, Sarliana can feel her mana.


	2. The Harrowing

Sarliana hums a sad tune to herself as she continues to walks down the path, as it changes from a simple path to one surrounded by tall cliffs, until she comes to an elf lying in the middle of the pathway. Sarliana cautiously approaches the elf and notices that he is severely wounded but still alive.

Dropping to her knees next to the elf she starts healing only to have the elf turn around and grab her by the wrists in the blink of an eye. The elf transforms himself into a monstrous form laughing.

"I have my way into your realm little mage," states the demon.

Sarliana stares at the demon, frozen in absolute terror. The demon looks at her and says:

"I suppose introductions are in order. I am what your kind calls a Pride demon, although I go by a different name."

Sarliana realizes that she needs to do something quickly or the demon will possess her. If that happens, the Templars who are in the Harrowing chamber will kill her. Closing her eyes, Sarliana pulls up the image of the runed doorway to her mind; she can see a different set of runes glowing. Opening her eyes, she looks set to draw the runes, only to remember that her hands are being held by the pride demon.

As the pride demon drags Sarliana to its lair, she realizes that she only has one chance to escape the demon's grasp. Channeling all her mana to her arms and releasing it all in one moment, she manages to make the demon lose its grip on her wrist. Sarliana lands hard on her back, which knocks the air right out of her lungs.

The demon bellows out in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

The demon kicks Sarliana, sending her crashing into the side of a cliff. Before Sarliana has a chance to recover, the demon grabs her by the chest, bringing her up to its face.

"You are lucky that I need you alive so I can possess you and see your world with my own eyes."

Sarliana screams out in terror as the pride demon carries her back to its lair. Tears streaming down her face, she knows that this is the end for her.

As the Pride demon squeezes tighter, Sarliana starts to lose consciousness but right before she is claimed by the darkness, she whispers faintly:

"I'm sorry brother."

Then the world goes black.

Sarlin walks up the hill, and as he reaches the top of the hill he is treated to the sight of a giant forest. Letting out a low whistle, Sarlin walks down the hill towards the forest where he can only assume is a cave somewhere within.

A short time later, Sarlin finds the cave with the supposèd demon in it.

"Well I guess this is it," Sarlin says, as he walks into the cave.

He cautiously walks through the cave. Its winding tunnel leads to a chamber lit by fire. In the center stands a Pride demon. Sarlin exhales excitedly when he realizes his test is against one of the strongest demon types.

Sarlin takes the staff that Valor had provided in his hand and readies himseld to cast a vicious frost spell. That's when he notices a figure at the demon's feet. And he immediately recognizes his sister.

"Sarliana!" he yells, rushing towards her.

The pride demon hears the yell and turns around to see another mage charging forward. Not wanting to lose its new form, it swings its massive arm back, catching Sarlin in the chest and knocking him back.

Gasping to catch his breath, Sarlin stands up and shouts:

"You will not take my sister away from me!"

Focusing his mana, Sarlin conjures up a bolt of lightning and flings it at the Demon. The spell hits the demon square in the chest, stunning it momentarily. Sarlin then looks around for the staff only to find it on the ground broken in two. Growling in anger, Sarlin grabs the top piece of the staff and channels his mana into it so he can use it as a blade of pure mana. With a roar of rage and desperation, Sarlin flings the staff at the demon, willing the staff to strike true. It strikes the demon right in the heart.

Surprised, the demon looks down at the staff in its chest before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Sarlin runs over to Sarliana and turns her over. He places her head in his hands, then brings his ear to her mouth. To his great relief, he feels her breathing. Shortly after everything goes white then black.


	3. Leaving the Tower

Sarlin wakes up feeling the familiar comfort and warmth of his bed. As he moves his head from side to side, he notices his friend, Jowan, standing over Sarliana with a lustful look.

"Jowan, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop staring at my sister like that," threatens Sarlin.

Jowan, startled by the sound of Sarlin's voice, turns around quickly, only to knock a vase full of flowers onto the floor. Jowan freezes in place as the vase shatters, fully expecting Sarliana to wake up, but all she does is stir and turn her back to him.

Jowan sighs. He looks at Sarlin and says:

"We need to talk."

Sarlin looks at Jowan and responds:

"If you are going to profess your love for my sister, you better save your breath."

Jowan glares at Sarlin and in a low whisper, he says:

"This is a matter of life and death. If you don't want your sister to get hurt, meet me in the Chantry."

Sarlin watches Jowan turn and walk out the door. Turning towards his sister, he notices that she is shivering. Reaching over he pulls the blankets over her, kisses her on the forehead, and whispers:

"I'll be right back, dear sister. Please don't do anything rash without me."

Turning around he walks out the door and up the stair case that leads to the Chantry. Not paying attention, he bumps straight into First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir.

"Ah! Here he is! The one who managed to take out his and his sister's demon," says First Enchanter Irving.

"It is my understanding that she was unable to complete her Harrowing. You know what that means, Irving," replies Greagoir.

"Sarlin, I know she is your sister, but you must understand that mages who cannot pass their Harrowing are either slain or made tranquil," continues Greagoir in his authoritative voice.

"Come now, Greagoir, this should be a time of celebration in his life. He has passed his Harrowing and now can move to his new quarters. Oh, Sarlin, before I forget, there is someone I want you to meet when you have a spare moment. His name is Duncan, he is a member of the Grey Wardens. Please treat him with the utmost respect," Irving states.

"Yes, First Enchanter, I shall go meet with him after I go to the library," Sarlin lies.

Sarlin politely bows and excuses himself before storming into the Chantry where he spots Jowan talking with a Chantry Initiate. Sarlin remembers her name, Lily, and their little foray in the Revered Mothers closet. Sarlin suppresses a smirk as he approaches the two of them.

Jowan notices Sarlin's approach and says:

"Ah you are here; this is Lily. She and I have started a relationship."

Lily looks over at Sarlin and blushes as she remembers almost getting caught in the Revered Mothers closet.

"Hello Sarlin. Jowan has been talking a storm about how you'd be able to help us in our plan. If you promise to help us, we will tell you the plan," says Lily.

Sarlin carefully considers his options.

"I will help if you tell me your plan."

An hour later Sarlin finds himself surrounded by Templars in the main hall; Lily and Jowan are with him. Sarlin looks around and spots First Enchanter Irving shaking his head.

"Sarlin how could you break into the Phylactery chamber? Not only that, but you destroyed Jowan's and your sister's Phylacteries. Now you must realize that your little escapade only put her in dire trouble. Right now, the Knight-Commander is having her brought down here so she can be made tranquil before you are put to death for assisting a blood mage." There is notable sadness in Irving's voice.

Sarlin stares at Irving and says:

"You forced my sister to fight a Pride Demon. You know she is timid and afraid of hurting anyone with her magic. I saved my sister because she is all that I have left in this world. I do not regret my choices there, nor here."

"Brother, what have you done?!" yells Sarliana as she is escorted into the room. She gasps as she sees how many blades are drawn against her brother.

"Jowan, how dare you get my brother into more trouble!" Sarliana yells as she slips the Templar's grasp.

Stopping in front of Jowan, she raises her hand and slaps him hard enough for the sound to echo across several chambers. She then turns to her brother and lets out a sigh.

"I was terrified when I awoke and found myself surrounded by Templars, with their blades drawn, but that was nothing compared to the fear I felt when they told me that you were to be executed for assisting a blood mage!" Sarliana yells.

Sarlin hangs his head low and says:

"I know what I did was wrong but they are planning on making you tranquil because you were unable to pass your Harrowing." Then helooks over at First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir and continues. "There is no blood mage among our group, just a love-sick apprentice and his lover, a Chantry Initiate. And then a Mage just looking out for his sister. If that makes me a blood mage than you better start hunting down every brother who protects his sister."

Greagoir steps forward and says:

"Not you, fool! The so-called apprentice beside you! We have witnesses who have seen him practice his foul craft."

Jowan stands up and pulls a blade out of the folds of his robe, then proceeds to stab himself in the hand.

"You won't ruin my happiness." he yells, as he casts a wide area spell, catching the entire room off guard, and momentarily stunning everyone in it.

Sarlin looks at Jowan and manages to say:

"You? I can't believe you."

Jowan walks over to Lily's prone form and says:

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, love, but I'm afraid we must part ways here."

While Jowan is distracted, Sarliana manages to draw a rune from memory and free herself from Jowan's spell.

"Jowan, you coward, you use blood magic to make up for your lack of balls!" Sarliana yells.

Jowan turns to Sarliana and is surprised to see her still standing.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Sarliana. You threaten the mage who has your brother's life in his hands. But I suppose I should applaud you for managing to free yourself from my spell." He speaks while drawing the knife against Lily's throat, causing her blood to spill out and add to the potency of the spell he is sustaining.

Sarliana rushes over to Lily's side. Holding her hand over the jagged wound, she recites the words to a healing spell, hoping she can save her life.

Jowan turns and leaves the tower with an echoing laughter.

As the distance between Jowan and the room increases the spell becomes weaker, until it is no longer in effect.

Greagoir hops up and starts barking orders to the Templars who can once again move. Then he approaches Sarliana who is still deep in concentration. He can see the wound on Lily's neck heal as any mark of the blade dissipates, but there is no sign of life in Lily.

Greagoir puts his hand on Sarliana's shoulder and says:

"Child, that's enough. She is gone to the Maker's side."

Sarliana looks up at him and starts to cry. Feeling pity for the apprentice, Greagoir kneels next to her and pulls her to his chest.

"You did well,' says Greagoir, as he continues to comfort her. "You may not have passed your Harrowing, but you have passed a much more difficult test. You resisted a blood mage and tried to save a life, and for that, we will not make you Tranquil."

Sarlin walks over to Irving and helps him up.

"I honestly had no idea he was a blood mage, Irving. Had I known, I wouldn't have done this. I accept any punishment that is decided for me."

But before Irving or Greagoir have a chance to speak, an unknown voice speaks up.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but I believe that these two mages would benefit greatly from leaving the circle and fighting the Blight with me."

Irving looks over to where the voice is coming from.

"Ah Duncan, I'm sorry you had to see such a horrible event occur, but Sarlin, here, has broken Circle and Chantry rules, and Sarliana is not meant for the battlefield," Irving says, as he looks around the room.

Sarliana stands up and says:

"First Enchanter, Knight-Commander, I believe that my brother should be punished for what he did. So why not have him join the Grey Wardens and devote his life to fighting the Darkspawn?" She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I wish to join the Grey Wardens as well. Not all mages are fighters, this is true, but someone who can tend to the wounded and help them regain their strength is just as valuable."

Sarlin looks at his sister; she is covered with Lily's blood and shows signs of mana exhaustion, but he can tell that the experience has changed her, but for better or worse he cannot tell right now.

"I agree with my sister. Please, First Enchanter, Knight-Commander, let me atone for this, and please allow my sister to put her abilities to use."

Both Irving and Greagoir look at each other and let out a gentle laugh.

"Very well. From this day forward, you are both Grey Warden recruits, but do not forget that the Circle will always be your home," Greagoir says as he stands up.

"Yes, you will represent the Circle of Magi while you are in the Grey Wardens, so please represent us in a positive light, and show that mages can be a force for good and that not all turn to demons or give in to their desire for power," Irving adds as he walks over to Duncan.

"Duncan, please take care of these two young mages, as they are both still quite young and inexperienced," Irving says while shaking hands with Duncan.

"I will take these two under my wing, but for now First Enchanter and Knight-Commander, I do not wish to take any more of your time," replies Duncan. Then, looking over at Sarlin and Sarliana he adds: "Gather your things and meet me in the main hall. We shall depart shortly."

As Sarlin and Sarliana leave to collect their gear, Knight-Commander Greagoir walks over to Duncan and says:

"Keep an eye on the boy. I do not think this whole blood mage incident is over yet, and please take care of the girl, she is to naïve for her own good."

Duncan nods his head.

"Farewell to you both. I shall watch over them well. May the Maker guide you both."

Duncan turns around and walks out to the main hall where he says a quick silent prayer to the Maker, asking for the Blight to end quickly, so his two new wards don't have to fear losing each other to the darkspawn.

Sarliana and Sarlin are gathering their things from their beds when a group of Templars walk up to them.

"Sarlin, Sarliana, we wish you both a safe journey and pray that you can serve the Grey Wardens well," one of them says, whose voice Sarliana recognizes as belonging to Cullen.

"Thank you, Cullen. My brother and I are proud to represent the Circle of Magi in the Grey Wardens." She pauses, biting her lip, then adds: "Maybe you can convince the Knight-Commander to allow you to join us. I know I would feel a lot safer having you around."

Sarliana immediately turns bright red and turns her back to them and continues packing her belongings.

Sarlin looks at his sister and looks over at Cullen wondering if there was something going on between them. Sarlin walks up to Cullen and asks.

"Cullen, has something happened between you and my sister?"

Cullen blushes and puts his hand on the back of his neck and says:

"No, I just, um, you know your sister is... Maker, is it warm in here?"

Sarliana lifts her pack up and walks passed all the Templars. She stops briefly by her brother's side and says:

"We must go, Duncan is waiting for us."

Sarlin sighs and grabs his pack, and follows his sister.

When Sarlin and Sarliana arrive at the main hall, they see Duncan is waiting for them by the doorway. They both stop and take one last look around before they leave the only home they have ever known since they were little.

Duncan approaches the two of them.

"Shall we go?" he asks. "I wish we had more time for goodbyes, but we are needed at Ostagar."

Sarlin and Sarliana both nod and they follow Duncan out of the Circle Tower.

 _Thanks everyone for reading. I will do my best to get more chapters out in the weeks to come. I also want to thank my friend, Celinka Serre, who has done the editing for chapters 2 and 3._


	4. Spoiled Princess

"It's beautiful," Sarliana says, as she looks across Lake Calenhad.

"You've seen this sight many times before. Why are just noticing this now?" asks Sarlin.

Duncan chuckles and says:

"Freedom makes everything seem much more beautiful"

Sarlin and Sarliana start walking down towards the docks with their packs slung over their shoulders. Duncan looks at his two young charges and can't help but feel sad that the joining might kill one or both of them.

Sarlin stops and watches his sister run towards the docks and says:

"Sarliana, slow down or you are going to fall into the lake"

As if on cue, Sarliana's foot slips when she gets to the docks and goes tumbling into the water. Sarlin cringes and turns around to look at Duncan; he catches a glimpse of the sadness on Duncan's face. He goes to ask Duncan what's wrong but gets the feeling that he should leave it alone for now.

Walking down to check on Sarliana, who is now soaked from head to toe and shivering, Sarlin can't help but laugh at his sister's predicament.

Duncan walks down to the docks and helps Sarliana up.

"You are going to catch a cold," he says, as he digs through his pack for his wool blanket. Finding it, he hands it to her and says:

"Wrap yourself up in this and get in the boat, we have a long trip ahead of us and I'd like to get started right away."

Duncan looks over at Sarlin.

"Are you going to join us or just laugh at your sister's misfortune?"

Sarlin stops laughing and walks down to the docks and gets into the boat.

Sarlin digs in his pack and pulls his own blanket out and wraps it around himself and his sister to help warm her up some more.

Duncan sighs looking at Sarliana shiver.

"Guess we will stay at the Spoiled Princess when we get across the lake," he says. "I can't afford to let either of you catch a cold on the way to Ostagar."

Later that day, as Sarliana is lying in a bed at the Spoiled Princess, both Sarlin and Duncan are sitting down in the tavern part, enjoying a drink together. Duncan still has this look of concern and sadness on his face.

"Duncan, you've had that look on your face all day. What is bothering you?" Sarlin asks.

Duncan looks at Sarlin and says:

"Sarlin, I'm old for a Gray Warden. My time is almost up, and before my life ends, I want to see this blight end, but there is something that I must tell you about being a Grey Warden." He takes a deep breath, unsure why he is telling a recruit this. "You'll either die during the joining, die fighting darkspawn, or die in 30 years."

Sarlin stops mid-drink and looks Duncan dead in the eyes. He can see the regret in his elder's eyes, but also hope. ' _Hope for what?_ ' Sarlin thinks to himself

"Is there a reason you are telling me this?" Sarlin asks.

Duncan shakes his head and says:

"I'm not entirely sure why I told you myself, but I figured you ought to know."

Sarlin gets this twist in his gut like he is going to throw up. Getting his courage up, Sarlin asks:

"Duncan, is there any way that we can have Sarliana not do the joining? As you've seen, she is not a combatant, but she can heal and her shield can help as well."

Duncan looks at Sarlin and can see how concerned he is for his sister, and says:

"I'm sorry, but she must take part in the joining."

Sarlin finishes his drink. He looks at Duncan.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go check on my sister."

Sarlin stands up and walks towards Sarliana's room.

Sarliana wakes up drenched in sweat.

"Ew, I can't believe how warm this Inn is," she says, as she strips a layer of clothing off. "I still can't believe it's this warm in here what is the Inn on fire?" she continues, repeating herself, while she walks downstairs to cool off outside.

As Sarliana steps onto the landing, she can see that the Inn is on fire. She lets out a slight scream and runs out the door towards the lake.

As Sarlin is walking up the back stairs to go to Sarliana's room he hears her scream. He runs to her room and spots her robe on the floor. He runs towards the front of the Inn as the Innkeeper is looking out the front door.

"Excuse me, did my sister run by here?" Sarlin asks in a panic.

"Yes, she was wearing nothing but some underclothes." Replies the Innkeeper.

Duncan comes running over and asks:

"What's going on?"

"Sarliana just took off running out the door in nothing but her underclothes," replies Sarlin.

Duncan curses under his breath and runs out the door after her while yelling at Sarlin to grab her robes or a blanket.

Sarlin runs back upstairs to grab her robes and her blanket, he also grabs his staff feeling that he will need it.

Instead of running in the lake, Sarliana turns towards The King's Road and starts on the path. She turns her head and instead of the Inn burning, she can see giant rats chasing her. She screams for Sarlin to save her and tries to run at a faster pace, but she only manages to trip herself up.

Duncan manages to finally catch a glimpse of Sarliana on The King's Road. He starts running after her, but when he reaches her, she looks back at him and screams for Sarlin to save her. A few seconds later she trips and falls, hitting her head with a loud thump.

"Shit" Duncan curses.

He gets to Sarliana's prone form, only to see that she has erected a shield around herself.

"Sarliana, it's me Duncan." he yells

"Stay away from me you vermin, you do not want to eat me, I'm nothing but skin and bones!" Sarliana cries, while maintaining her shield.

Sarlin catches up to Duncan and Sarliana; he can see that his sister is putting all her strength behind her shield. Reaching out to touch the shield, Sarlin braces himself for the shock he knows is coming, but instead he only meets a physical force blocking his path.

"Sarliana, it's me, It's Sarlin. Please lower the shield," Sarlin pleads with his sister. "You are safe? I won't let anything hurt you."

Sarliana opens her eyes and one of the rats that was chasing her has grown even larger and is trying to get into her barrier.

Sarliana screams.

"Sarlin, why haven't you rescued me yet?" She charges her shield with fire.

As Sarlin's hand is engulfed with flames, he pulls his hand off her shield. Forgetting about the pain in his hand, he grabs his staff and touches it lightly to the shield. He channels ice magic through his staff to counter the fire.

As Sarlin is applying his magic Duncan notices cracks beginning to form in Sarliana's shield, until finally it shatters.

Sarliana slumps backward as she passes out from exhaustion. Sarlin calmly puts his staff away and wraps Sarliana up in the blanket he brought along.

Looking up at Duncan, Sarlin asks:

"Can you carry her back to the inn?" Then, adding: "I do not think I can carry anything with my hand the way it is." He shows Duncan his right hand.

Duncan looks down at Sarlin's hand and can see how badly burned it is.

"I have medicine in my pack, back at the Inn," Duncan says, as he is bending down to pick Sarliana up.

Together they walk back to the Inn and take Sarliana back up to her room. As they are tucking her back into her bed, the Innkeeper appears from around the corner and says:

"I brought some medicinal herbs up just in case the young lady needs them. It looks to me like she does."

Duncan stands up and thanks the Innkeeper, handing him a few coins for the herbs.

"Sarlin, now that your sister is safe in bed, let's take care of your hand before it gets infected," he says, as he is turning around. But when he does he notices that Sarlin is already channeling magic into his hand to heal it.

Sarlin opens his eye's and says:

"I can heal this, but it's going to take time, so I'm going to focus on doing that." He then looks at his sister and notices she is sweating profusely again. "Can you please tend to Sarliana?"

Duncan smiles and walks over to Sarliana. Putting his calloused hand on her head, he notes that she has a very high temperature. He reaches into his pack and pulls out a potion, and very gingerly he opens her mouth and pours it down her throat.

Standing up Duncan looks her over and informs Sarlin that the medicinal potion should have her back on her feet by the next morning.


	5. Spoiled Princess part 2

While Sarliana is lying in bed with a cold and a high fever Sarlin is sitting on the grass outside of the Inn smiling to himself that today is his and Sarliana's 18th birthdays.

"Well this isn't how I wanted my 18th birthday to go" he thinks to himself. "When was the last time we had an actual birthday party?" he questions.

Sarlin frowns "I remember that day it was the worst day of my life. It was the day our magic manifested and we were taken away from our home."

Sarlin lays his head on the grass and starts replaying that day's events in his head.

Sarlin and Sarliana are in their parent's barn playing hide and seek. Sarliana is the one who is seeking so Sarlin hides in his favorite hiding place in the rafters knowing that no one will ever find him there.

Sarliana is looking all over the place for her brother when a wolf enters the barn looking at Sarliana with a great hunger in its eyes.

Sarliana spots the wolf before it can get too close and lets out a scream of pure terror. Sarlin hearing this looks down at his sister and the wolf slowly approaching her. Without thinking Sarlin grabs a broken board that he uses when he plays Templar. However right before he can jump down the wolf lunges at Sarliana grabbing her by the arm and shaking its head viciously.

"Let my sister go!" Sarlin yells as he jumps down from the rafters. The wolf seemingly unfazed by the yell starts dragging Sarliana out of the barn as she screams in pain and fear.

Sarlin realizes that if he doesn't do something soon he is going to lose his sister. Without hesitation Sarlin charges the wolf screaming at the top of his lungs. He starts beating the wolf with the wooden board but his blows are doing absolutely nothing to the wolf other than annoying it.

The wolf having enough of the beating and lets Sarliana go then bites the board and yanks it out of Sarlin's hands. Sarlin yelps in pain as the board leaves his hands full of slivers.

Sarlin runs over to Sarliana and stands over her protectively he yells, "You will not get my sister you big mean wolf."

The wolf starts circling Sarlin and Sarliana and then lunges catching Sarlin by the leg and dragging him down on the ground the wolf lets him go then grabs his neck in its mouth. Sarlin starting to choke wails on the wolf with his hands but to no avail.

"Please someone save Sarliana anyone" he thinks desperately.

As if out of nowhere he hears a voice say, "young one focus your will into your hand."

Sarlin looks over to his right hand and spots a knife he uses for peeling apples. Grabbing the knife and focusing all his anger and pain into it he stabs the wolf in the side.

The wolf yelps in pain then puts more pressure on Sarlin's throat.

Sarlin feels his world going dark and cold and then he was floating in a sea of black.

Sarliana tosses and turns in her bed as she is dreaming of the day she and Sarlin first used magic.

Sarliana remembers shaking in terror and pain as she watches the wolf strangle Sarlin.

She cries out, "please anyone help us!"

As if on cue a Mabari charges in and attacks the wolf freeing Sarlin from the wolfs grasp. Sarliana crawls over to Sarlin and puts her hands on his neck trying to stop the bleeding as she cries out "please someone help my brother is really hurt."

"Calm yourself" a voice says

Sarliana look around but doesn't see anyone. "Who's there?" Sarliana asks.

"No time for questions now focus on your brother and imagine him healthy and whole again." The voice commands

Sarliana does as she is told and closes her eyes. As she does this she can feel warm and soothing energy roll down her arms and into Sarlin she opens eyes and can see the wounds on her arm are healing and the wounds on Sarlin's neck and leg are healing as well. Just then she hears the clanking of metal on metal.

"In here I found the source of the yelling it looks like two kids were attacked by a wolf." Says a voice coming from the doorway.

Sarliana looks over at the door and spots 3 people in armor two with a Gryphon emblazoned on the chest and another wearing robes with what Sarliana believes to be a walking stick.

The three-people approach Sarliana and Sarlin. The one in robes says, "They both have used magic recently."

"We should report this to the chantry so that they can send the Templars out to bring these two to the Tower." Says another

"I agree. I'll stay here and make sure that they don't go anywhere." Says the third.

"We should be back in a day's time Duncan."

The mabari walks up to Duncan waging its tail Duncan looks over to where he was fighting the wolf and can see that the wolf is dead. Patting the mabari's head Duncan says, "Good boy Coca. I'm glad you were able to save these kids although I fear we may be putting them in a worse place by sending them to the Circle of Magi."

Sarliana walks up to Duncan and says, "Thank you for saving us my name is Sarliana and my brother's name is Sarlin."

Sarliana then passes out from exhaustion.

Duncan is sitting by the fire place of the Inn remembering all those he has met in his life time but he gets stuck on two young mages he and two other Grey Wardens rescued from a wolf.

"Yes ma'am I know that they are your children but as mages its safer for them and you if they go to the Circle of Magi." Duncan tells what he can assume is the children's mother of what happened and what is going to happen.

"You don't know how it feels to me. Ever since their father died to sickness I've been raising them and taking care of the farm on my own!" she yells in desperate fear.

Duncan holds his hands up and says, "Ma'am trust me I don't enjoy the thought of your children going to the tower but if they don't learn how to defend themselves from demons and the likes then they will probably turn and kill each other and you then go on a raze your entire farm to the ground."

The children's mother sighs and says, "I know you are right but it doesn't make this any easier on me."

Duncan looks at her with a soft smile and says, "Make tonight count it may be the last time they see you."

She cries holding onto Sarlin and Sarliana. Duncan excuses himself and leaves the house.

The next morning Duncan wakes up and can see that his two companions and a group of 4 Templars and a Chantry priestess have already arrived and are placing the children onto horses. Duncan approaches the group and says

"Hello, thank you for making this trip. Please take good care of these children."

One of the Templars looks at Duncan and says, "You must be the new commander of the Grey Wardens that King Maric allowed back into the kingdom. Thank you for helping in keeping us save from the mage menace."

Duncan looks at this Templar and says, "They may be mages but they are children, they have no idea how some mages abuse their magic to get what they want."

Duncan then looks at Sarlin and Sarliana and says, "please behave for these men they will protect you and take you to your new home"

Both Sarlin and Sarliana nod with tear filled eyes.

Back at the Inn Duncan has a moment of realization that these two mages are the twins he had saved then subsequently sent to the Circle 13 years ago.

Chuckling to himself he says, "The Maker has a sense of humor the two mages I sent to the tower are now my new recruits."

Looking up at the ceiling he says, "I should head to bed myself so I can get these two on the road early in the morning."


	6. Ostagar

The next morning Duncan awakens to the sounds of Sarlin and Sarliana packing and getting ready for the day.

"Well I must admit that this is unusual that new recruits are up earlier than I am." Duncan say's while getting out of bed.

Sarlin looks over at Duncan and says, "We get up every morning at sunrise to exercise meditate before we begin our day."

Sarliana points to the table and says, "We brought breakfast up if you're hungry." She then looks around and adds, "since you're now up I assume that we are going to be heading out shortly?"

"Yes we shall leave in an hour. You have time to get some meditation in but as for the exercise I'd suggest holding off on it as we will be doing a large amount of walking." Duncan says while getting out of the bed and walking towards the table to grab some food.

Upon seeing the extra size portion, they had set aside for him he chuckles and says, "I see you know about the Grey Warden appetite."

Sarliana smiles and says, "I read somewhere that along with the added strength and stamina a Grey Wardens appetite is also increased."

Duncan nods his head while he eats.

"Sister we must meditate while we have the time." Sarlin says while sitting on the floor.

Sarliana nods and goes to join her brother.

Duncan watches the two mages for the next hour and can see a visible aura appear around both mages. Sarlin's is a bright silver that has lightning periodically streaking across it. While Sarliana's is a deep blue with what looks to be every aspect of magic making its appearance known.

A week later the group arrives at Ostagar and before they can make their way to through the front gate Duncan stops and says, "I know you've had a long journey from the tower but before we go any further I think we should talk about some stuff."

Taking a deep breath, he says, "The King is here so I want you both to be on your best behavior and please keep the magic use to a minimum. We do not need to give people more ammunition against us."

Both Sarlin and Sarliana nod their heads in agreement.

As they enter Ostagar Sarliana and Sarlin notice a man in golden plate armor approach them. As he gets closer Duncan whispers to the two of them "That is King Cailan please be on your best behavior."

Sarlin nods his head in agreement and Sarliana says, "Makers breath you didn't tell me he was so handsome Duncan."

"Ho there Duncan it's good to see you've made it back in time for the next battle. My scouts tell me that the Darkspawn horde should be arriving in five days' time and it is by far the largest we've fought." Say's Cailan as he greets Duncan.

"King Cailan I didn't expect a." Duncan starts to say only to be interrupted by Cailan who says, "A Royal welcome."

Taking a deep breath Cailan continues, "How could I not personally greet the Warden Commander for Fereldan." He looks at the two mages standing off to the side of Duncan and says, "These must be the new recruits your letter mentioned."

He turns to Sarlin and extends his hand saying, "My name is Cailan I'm sure you're aware that I am the King of Fereldan. However, since you are a Grey Warden recruit you can just call me Cailan."

Sarlin takes Cailan's hand and shakes it saying, "Your Highness it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sarlin I am or was a Mage in the Circle of Fereldan."

Cailan turns his attention to Sarliana who curtsies and says, "My name is Sarliana."

Cailan says, "It's good to see that the Grey Wardens do not discriminate against women being in their ranks. Join me for dinner tonight all of you we have much to discuss."

Duncan says, "Your Uncle sends his regards and reminds you that Redcliff's forces can be here within the week."

Cailan just laughs and says, "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against the monsters already and the next one will be no different."

Sarlin says, "If you'll forgive me for saying so but you seem overconfident in this."

Sarliana adds, "Maybe it would be a good idea to have Redcliff's forces join the battle your highness. Extra soldiers can turn the tide of any war. There are many instances in history where the tide of battle is turned by numbers. I remember I was reading a book on the history of the battle for Lake Calenhad where…." Sarliana stops mid-sentence when she realizes she is rambling and blushes and mumbles a quick apology.

Cailan, Duncan and Sarlin all laugh.

Duncan takes the opportunity to say, "Your highness if you'll excuse us we must get these recruits some rest."

Cailan smiles and says, "Of course Duncan. I hope to see you all later" Grabbing Sarliana's hand he kisses it before turning around and leaving.

Duncan leads Sarlin and Sarliana to the Warden tents and points to a vacant one and says, "You two can use that one I will go get some armorers and tailors here to take your measurements for your new armor and gear."

Sarlin and Sarliana head inside their tent and start unpacking the little bit of stuff they brought with them from the tower.

A short while later Duncan pokes his head into the tent and says, "They are ready to take your measurements I'll send them in and hopefully tonight you'll have new gear and armor ready for your first scouting mission with the Grey Wardens."

Sarlin and Sarliana just both nod their heads.

A short while later at the kings table for dinner Sarlin notices that Sarliana hasn't looked up from her lap or said anything since earlier in the day. He also notices that Cailan has been looking at her longingly when he thinks no one is looking and every time Sarliana's face gets redder and redder.

After dinner Duncan and Loghain are discussing battle strategies while Sarlin is talking to the leader of Ashlanders. Out of the corner of his eye Duncan spots Sarliana and Cailan are heading towards Cailan's tent.

"Ah here we are my tent" Cailan says.

He then looks at Sarliana and asks, "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Sarliana bites her lip and nods her head yes.

In her head Sarliana says to herself, "You know what's going to happen in here right you're going to have sex with the King of Fereldan."

Blushing at that thought Sarliana enters the tent behind Cailan.

Cailan turns around and faces Sarliana and says, "I'm sure you know why you're here but that is not the only reason I have brought you in here tonight. I have a favor to ask you."

Sarliana looks up and Cailan and for the first time can see something other than arrogance its fear.

"Before I tell you what that favor is I must tell you that no one must find out what I've said or what I'm about to ask you." Cailan says.

Sarliana says, "Whatever you ask of me I will do my best to make sure it gets completed."

Sarlin looks around the dinner table for Sarliana and notices she is missing. He looks back at the leader of the Ashlanders and says, "If you'll excuse me I have to look for my sister."

The Ashlander leader says, "Oh I saw her go off with King Cailan to his tent about an hour ago."

Sarlin is stunned to think that the King of Fereldan took Sarliana to his tent. Sarlin looks at Duncan who motions for him to come over to him. Excusing himself Sarlin walks over to Duncan and asks, "Did you know that Cailan has taken my sister to his tent?"

"Yes, that is why I called you over." Duncan says.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Asks Sarlin feeling his anger getting the better of him.

"Your sister is a grown woman she can do what she wants with who she wants." Duncan replies.

"But she is my sister I need to protect her!" Sarlin exclaims.

"You know as well as I do that she can protect herself." Duncan says, before adding, "I think she lacks confidence in her own capabilities because you are constantly protecting her and she has come to rely on you for it."

Taking a deep breath Duncan continues "Also her lack of offensive magic can be attributed to the fact that she has always had to heal you after you step up and protect her. If you don't stop getting in her way and allow her to develop he own defenses she will die when she is on her own because you are not always going to be there to protect her."

Sarlin stands there stunned with the mirror similarities from Duncan's lecture to the one the First Enchanter Irving gave him a few years ago.

Sarlin laughs and asks, "Where you good friends with First Enchanter Irving?"

Duncan smiles, "Irving was a close friend and he helped get Maric to allow the Grey Wardens back into Fereldan."

Sarlin smile and looks towards Cailan's tent and asks, "He won't do anything to hurt her, will he?"

Duncan smiles and says, "He may come off as an arrogant man whore but he only has sex with those he feels a connection with. Your sister is safer with him than she would be back in the circle tower before everything that happened."

Sarlin sighs and says, "I'm going to head back to my tent it has been a very long day. Sleep well Duncan."

Duncan nods and says, "You as well Sarlin."


	7. Ostagar Part 2

Sarlin wakes up to the sounds of the morning change of the guard and looks over to Sarliana's bedroll is only to see that she has not returned from the king's tent yet. Getting up out of his bedroll Sarlin puts on his robe and boots. Sarlin exits the tent to find that all the Grey Wardens are eating breakfast around a small table. One of them notices him and waves him over saying, "Good Morning, I hope you brought your appetite we have a lot of good food."

Sarlin smiles and takes a seat only to be passed a plate full of food. Looking at all the food put before him Sarlin says, "This is a lot of food. I'm not sure I'll be able to eat it all."

All the Grey Wardens laugh the one who handed him his food says, "I forgot you're not quite a Warden yet."

"No its fine I'll eat as much as I can it all looks really good." Sarlin says quickly hoping he didn't offend anyone.

"Well now that almost everyone is here I supposed I should introduce one of the two new recruits that just arrived from the circle of Magi." Duncan says as he stands up.

"This is Sarlin I invoked the right of conscription to save him from being made tranquil or worse for trying to help a friend." Duncan says.

Sarlin stands up and says, "I may just be out of my apprenticeship but I will do my best to provide magical support for everyone."

Everyone stands and applauds. Sarlin takes his seat and starts eating again.

"I wonder where Sarliana is?" Sarlin thinks to himself as he takes a bite out of a slice of bread.

Sarliana wakes up feeling far more rested than she has ever in the past. She rolls onto her side and comes face to face with Cailan as he sleeps soundly next to her. Smiling she brings her hand to his face and traces his jaw with her finger.

Cailan opens his eyes and says, "Good morning Sarliana."

"Good Morning Cailan" replies Sarliana.

Cailan gets up out of bed and starts getting himself ready for the day.

"You should get dressed yourself. I believe Duncan wanted you to go scouting today." Says Cailan.

Sarliana nods and looks around for her smallclothes only to see one of them tucked into the waist band of Cailan's pants. Reaching over she pulls them out and puts them on.

"I hope to see you tonight as well Sarliana." Cailan says as he hands her the rest of her clothes.

"If I'm back from scouting I will make sure to stop and see you." Sarliana says as she stands on her toes to kiss Cailan on the cheek.

Cailan lets out a low growl and pulls Sarliana into a deep embrace and kisses her.

Sarliana returns his kiss before pulling away saying, "We should go before people start to miss us."

Cailan sighs and says, "You're right but I cannot help myself around you" as he pushes Sarliana back onto the bed then removes his and her clothes.

Thirty minutes later Sarliana rejoins Sarlin at the Grey Warden camp with a slight limp and feeling incredibly sore.

Duncan looks at Sarliana and says, "Welcome back to camp young lady." Smiling he adds "I hope you had a pleasant night and got some good sleep."

Sarliana blushes and says, "Yes Duncan I slept…well I suspect I'll be sleeping well for the next few nights."

Hearing Sarliana's voice Sarlin walks around the corner to hear her last comment. Feeling his blood getting hot with anger he yells, "What were you thinking!"

Sarliana jumps and looks at Sarlin. Upon seeing the look on his face she says, "Sarlin I'm sorry if I worried you last night."

"You're sorry!?" Sarlin yells getting louder and louder.

"That is enough Sarlin!" Duncan commands.

Sarlin looks at Duncan with fury in his eyes and says, "Duncan I respect that you are our commander but this is my sister she is all the family I have!"

Sarliana bites her lower lip and turns around and leaves. Sarlin goes to follow her but Duncan grabs his arm and says, "That is enough you're coming with me we are going scouting."

Sarlin says, "Fine, let me return to my tent and grab my pack."

Sarliana with tears down her face runs through the camp blindly. Turning a corner, she runs into the Kennel master.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Says the Kennel Master.

Before he says anything else the Kennel Master notices she is crying and asks, "Whats wrong?"

Sarliana breaks down and cries hard. The Kennel Master pulls her into his arms and holds her tight.

Rubbing the back of her head he says, "There there it's alright. You're safe with me."

Sarliana looks at the Kennel Master and says, "I'm sorry my brother just yelled at me."

The Kennel Master sits her down next to one of the pens. Sarliana looks over and can see one of the hounds is very I'll.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sarliana asks.

The Kennel Master sighs and says, "His master died in the last attack and he swallowed a lot of Darkspawn blood." Shaking his head he continues on "I have medicine that can be used to treat him but he won't let me near him to muzzle him."

Sarliana stands up and walks over to the pen and looks deep into the Mabari's eyes and says, "I want to try." She turns back to the Kennel Master and says, "Please let me try I can't stand to see such an intelligent creature in such pain."

The Kennel Master thinks about it and says, "Alright but go slow and let him sniff your hand if he makes any aggressive move get out right away." Handing her a muzzle he opens the door the pen.

Sarliana slowly approaches the Mabari who looks at her with cautions yet pained eyes.

Sarliana gets down onto her knees and says, "Hello there my name is Sarliana. I am a recruit for the Grey Wardens and I am a mage."

Moving closer she continues, "You must be in an aweful lot of pain you lost both your friend and you're sick from the blood of those creatures."

Sitting on the ground a few feet infront of the Mabari Sarliana says, "I lost a friend recently myself although he brought it upon himself and my brother is very mad at me right now." Looking the Mabari right in the eyes she says, "I'd like it if you would let me put this on you so you can get treated and I'd also like it if we could be friends."

The Mabari stands up and walks over next to Sarliana and lays down with its head on her lap. Letting out a slow whine he lets her put the muzzle on as she strokes his short fur.

The Kennel Master cannot believe what he just saw. Not only did she manage to get the muzzle on the hound but also managed to get imprinted. Smiling he walks into the pen and says, "Marvelous I've never seen a mabari hound trust someone so quick." He sits down and starts to mix together a poultice.

"Say if you're going into the wilds there is a flower which can be used to cure him a lot faster. If you get it for me I'm sure he would love to go with you." The kennel master says.

Sarliana nods her head and asks, "Whats this flower look like?"

"It's got white petals and a red center. It grows all over the place in the wilds." The Kennel Master responds.

"I will get it and I will be back daily if that's ok with you?" Sarliana asks.

The Kennel Master smiles and says, "I don't mind and I don't think he minds either. It seems he has imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" Sarliana asks.

"Yeah, it means he has chosen you as his new master." The Kennel Master answers.

"I'll talk to the King and let him know. I don't think he will have a problem letting one Mabari go to a Grey Warden." The Kennel Master says.

Sarliana pats the Mabari on the head and says, "I need to go find Duncan and find out my tasks for the day."

Sarliana walks back into the Warden camp to see Sarlin and Duncan prepping their packs. Taking a deep breath Sarliana walks up to Duncan and asks, "What's my task for today Duncan?"

Duncan looks up and says, "You are to go with Alistair and a couple other recruits and gather Darkspawn blood. You will also investigate the nearby Tevinter ruins for anything that can be of use."

Duncan hands Sarliana a map and says, "A lot of the ruins have been cataloged and surveyed already but there is one that hasn't been touched. It's one that we Grey Wardens think can be used as a staging point for counter attacks against the Darkspawn horde."

Sarliana takes the map and says, "Thank you Duncan. I'll get my pack and I'll go find Alistair and the other recruits." Turning to Sarlin she says, "Brother be safe and watch your back."

Sarlin nods his head and says, "You as well." Hesitating for a moment he adds "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I keep forgetting that you are stronger than I give you credit for."

Sarliana walks over to Sarlin and embraces him saying, "Brother I know you meant well and I love you. Please come back to me in one piece and make sure Duncan comes back as well."

Sarliana quickly ducks into her and Sarlin's tent and grabs her pack. Slinging it over her shoulder she double checks everything.

"Sarliana come here quickly." Duncan yells from outside the tent.

Sarliana runs outside quickly fearing that something has happened. Only to see him holding a new pack for her.

"In this pack is your new armor and gear which all signifies you as a Grey Warden. Wear it at all times this way no Templar will harass you." Duncan says as he hands her the pack he also hands Sarlin his.

Both Sarlin and Sarliana duck into their tent and change into the new gear.

Sarliana smiles and says, "This fits really well and is comfortable."

"I agree sis." Sarlin says.

They both walk out of the tent to all the Grey Wardens in camp applauding them.

Duncan walks up to the both of them and says, "Let's go and get our tasks done."

Duncan points Alistair out to Sarliana and says, "That is Alistair he will be your escort into the wilds. Keep your wits about you and keep everyone safe."

Sarliana walks over to Alistair and introduces herself "Hello Alistair my name is Sarliana."

Alistair smiles and says, "So you are Sarliana and as you already know I am Alistair." Turning towards the rest of the army camp he asks, "Shall we go find the other new recruits?"

Sarliana nods and says, "Lead the way."

The both head out towards the main camp. Sarlin feeling a little nervous about Alistair asks Duncan, "Will she be safe with him?"

Duncan nods his head and says, "He may not look it but he is a true gentleman at heart." Duncan points off towards a small path and says, "Let's get going we have a lot of work to do and little time to do it."

Sarlin nods and they both head off towards the wilds.

 _I had extra inspiration this week so i was able to get two chapters out to you all. I'm sorry for how inconsistent i upload new chapters there are weeks when i cannot think on how i want things to go. Also I'm sure many of you have noticed a change in the editing style from chapter 3 to now. It's because my friend who was doing all the editing before is unable to do so now so i'm trying my best to self edit as i write. Please let me know what to fix so i can fix it and make it a comfortable read for everyone. Thanks!_


	8. Korcari Wilds

"Into the Korari wilds but there are witches and other evil things in that place other than darkspawn." Says Jory.

"Quit your blubbering." States Daveth.

"Enough out of the both of you. I swear I have the biggest set of balls among the three of us and I'm a woman!" Exclaims Sarliana.

Jory and Daveth both look at Sarliana shocked at her remark.

Alistair looks at his charges and rolls his eyes.

"If you are done arguing we have work to do." Says Alistair as he slings his shield over his back.

Sarliana slings her staff onto her back utilizing just a bit a magic to have it stay in place. Daveth and Jory both collect their gear and nod to Alistair that they are ready.

As they approach the exit into the Korcari wilds Sarliana says, "I hope we have enough supplies just in case we get caught out in bad weather."

Alistair looks back at her and says, "I have several days' worth of food in my pack as well as enough bandages to wrap the three of us up from head to toe."

Daveth walks up to Alistair and whispers in his ear "You know what else bandages can be used for. You can use them to tie up a lovely young lady and have some fun."

Alistair turns around suddenly and punches Daveth in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't ever suggest that again or next time it will not be my fist." Alistair threatens.

Sarliana and Jory in shock at Alistair's actions look from Daveth to Alistair for a few moments before Jory walks over and helps Daveth get on his feet.

"You could have just said something instead of hitting me like that." Says Daveth as he glares at Alistair.

"You suggest something so despicable in ear shot of a Templar trainee and so close to the Kennels is one of the stupidest things you could do." Responds Alistair.

"What did he suggest that required you to punch him hard enough to knock him off his feet?" asks Jory.

"He suggested that we use the bandages in my pack to "tie up a lovely young lady and have some fun" that's why I hit him." Says Alistair.

"I didn't mean against her will I meant oh never mind you won't believe me anyway." Says Daveth in a defeated tone.

Sarliana walks over to Daveth and asks, "Did you mean me when you said, "a lovely young lady."?"

Daveth nods his head and says, "yeah you are a beautiful young lady and could use your looks to get anything you want."

Sarliana blushes a little and says, "Sorry but I'm not interested in that sort of thing. Plus, I already have feelings for someone else."

Daveth smiles and says, "Yeah I'm sure we've all heard the rumors of you sleeping with the King on your first night."

Sarliana blushes stands up straight and walks towards the entrance to the wilds. Jory and Alistair both glare at Sarliana and jog off to catch up with Sarliana.

Daveth smiles and thinks to himself "This is going to be an interesting trip in to the wilds."

Realizing he is being left behind Daveth runs and catches up with the group.

As they enter the wilds a guard stops them and warns them that there are a large number of darkspawn in the wilds and to be careful.

A short time later the group is resting and recovering after a tough battle.

"I knew that they were vicious but I didn't expect this kind of blood lust." Says Daveth as he lays on his back staring up at the sky.

"Most of the darkspawn here are either new or haven't had much experience in a fight." Explains Alistair while examining a dent in his shield.

"Would the two of you be quiet Jory is injured and your talking is distracting me from healing him properly!" Exclaims Sarliana.

Jory who in the previous fight was separated from the group had fought a Hurlock Alpha wielding a battle axe which managed to nearly gut him before it was slain is laying with a pack under his head while Sarliana works her healing magic.

Jory opens his eyes and says, "That's enough Sarliana it's a fatal wound and plus I can feel something in my blood."

Sarliana feels tears start to prick her eyes shouts, "No I will not give up on you. I can heal this!"

Grabbing another Lyrium potion Sarliana downs it in one gulp and prepares to switch to a different healing spell on stronger and not in the Circle archives.

Looking at Alistair and Daveth Sarliana says, "please don't judge me for what you're about to see."

Taking a deep breath Sarliana starts to chant under her breath which causes Jory's blood to start knitting his wounds back together all while a black liquid drains from the wounds. A minute later Sarliana stops chanting and collapses from exhaustion.

Jory sits up and looks at his stomach to see a scab formed where he was slashed. Looking at Daveth and Alistair he asks, "What did she do to heal such a fatal wound?"

Alistair draws his blade and moves to Sarliana and with his voice full of venom and hatred says, "Blood magic"

Jory's eyes go wide and asks, "You mean she used something forbidden to save my life?"

Daveth quickly realizing what's about to happen jumps up to Alistair and says, "You're a Grey Warden right? Don't Grey Wardens use any means to defeat the darkspawn? Why are you judging her for using a tool to save a life? You don't throw one tool away just because it doesn't work the way you want it to."

Alistair glares and Daveth and says, "But the Chantry has forbidden Blood magic and as one who was training to be a Templar I will not tolerate its use in the Grey Wardens."

"What would Duncan tell you?" Daveth asks getting desperate.

Alistair stops sighs and says, "He would tell me to not be hasty and to keep an open mind about things."

Daveth smiles and says, "She only used it to save Jory's life." Looking over at Jory he adds, "Isn't that work something?"

Jory nods his head and says, "I'm not happy that she used blood magic but she only used it to save my life for which I am in her debt for."

Alistair sheathes his sword and quickly checks her for signs of demonic possession finding none he goes back to his spot and sits down.

Daveth seeing that her life is not in immediate danger goes and sits down again. Jory grabs his weapon and pulls out a whetstone and starts sharpening it.

Sarliana opens her eyes and looks over to see three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"How long have I been out?" she asks.

"About five minutes" Alistair answers while slowly moving his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Alistair asks and a demanding tone.

Sarliana sighs and says, "I suppose now that you know you should know the whole story."

Sarliana sits up and goes to her pack and grabs a small leather bound book out. She tosses it to Alistair and says, "I found that in the Circle library about 4 years ago, It's the journal of a mage who dabbled in blood magic but was found by the Templars and executed."

Sitting down and taking a drink of water from her water skin before continuing. "The first third of the book is variations of the standard circle spells the second third is his journal and the final third is well its formulas theory's and spells on using a bit of blood magic to enhance our spells. Normally it's not enough to attract the attention of demons but in emergencies there is a spell that blocks all external influence while a greater amount of blood magic is used."

Reaching into her pack again she pulls out her journal tosses it to Alistair and says, "That is my journal the first quarter is a journal of the last two years the next half of the book is dedicated to my research on magic and the last quarter is well it's my variations on the blood magic spells from the other journal."

Alistair opens her journal up to the part that she said contains blood magic spells and notices that everything is neatly written and drawn precisely.

Alistair closes her journal and hands both journals back to her saying, "Keep these. We will let Duncan know when we get back to Ostagar he will decide what to do."

Alistair stands up and looks towards the sky and says, "We should get moving we've been in one spot too long we are likely attracting a lot of attention."

Alistair, Jory, Daveth and Sarliana all stand up and start moving out when a fireball flies from behind a tree just barely missing the groups heads as it flies by.

Alistair turns to where the fireball came from and yells "EMISSARY!"

As Alistair yells a group of darkspawn emerge from the ground in front of the emissary

Jory wanting to redeem himself quickly draws his weapon and charges the emissary. But before anyone can do anything a hurlock tackles Jory to the ground and bites his throat severing the arteries and closing off his windpipe.

Daveth quickly draws his bow and puts and arrow into the hurlock's head killing it. Sarliana quickly casts a chain lighting spell hoping to kill a few of them before they can get too close.

Alistair gives a shout and lets out a wave of blue energy draining the mana from the area.

"Alistair, you hit me with that!" exclaims Sarliana.

If he heard her he gave no signs of it and instead charged into the group of darkspawn blocking their attacks and delivering punishing counters

Daveth keeps sending arrows flying into the darkspawn as he covers Alistair. Sarliana can't help but watch them as she tries to recover some of her mana. Suddenly a pair of hands grab Sarliana and cover her mouth.

Screaming in terror she struggles against the hands that are holding her when she is suddenly hit over the head and is knocked out.

With all the darkspawn dead Alistair turns around to see that Sarliana is gone.

"Hey where did she go?" Alistair asks Daveth.

Daveth looks around and says, "I have no idea last time I saw her she was hit by whatever you did with that blue wave."

Alistair's face pales as he realizes he hit her with his mana purge.

"We've got to look for her!" Alistair exclaims in a panic.

Daveth looks at the ground where Sarliana was standing and notices drag marks.

"Alistair, look I think she was drug off." He says as he points to the drag marks.

"Can you follow them?" Alistair asks.

"I'm not a ranger but I think I can follow these tracks." Daveth Responds.

Daveth leads Alistair through the swamp by following the trail and before too long the trail leads them into a cave.

Alistair stops Daveth and says, "We have to go back and get reinforcements."

Daveth looks at Alistair and can see the pain in his face as he says that. Nodding his head Daveth quickly looks around and memorizes the location.

"Lets go I should be able to lead us back here." Daveth says.

"Hold on Sarliana we will go get help and we will rescue you." Alistair says more to himself than anyone else.


End file.
